It is possible to connect a current sensor in series between the electrical energy source and the electrical consumer so as to perform measurements of an electrical current that flows between an electrical energy source and an electrical energy consumer in a motor vehicle. A current sensor of this type is disclosed by way of example in DE 10 2011 078 548 A1, which is incorporated by reference.